


Meeting in the afterlife

by Mistyandblue



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: English is not my language, F/F, IW destroyed me, M/M, Valkyrie centric, a little ooc, if you are so patient to read it thanks and kisses, in this fic Thorki is only suggested, sentiment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyandblue/pseuds/Mistyandblue
Summary: This is a very short and bittersweet silliness regarding Loki and the Valkyrie.A few days after Loki's death, Brunnhilde dies too, while defending the Asgardians who survived Thanos’ attack from an ambush perpetrated by a bunch  of Dark Elves. In the afterlife, she is welcomed by the Trickster. Thorki is only implied, this is more Valkyrie centric.English is not my mother language, be lenient. :)





	Meeting in the afterlife

The Dolkaffar threw the sword in the same, fluid way Hela did a long ago, but this time there was no one ready to sacrifice herself to stop the lethal blow. Brunnhilde heard someone shouting and felt life abandoning her. She wasn’t sad or fearful. “It’s time…”, was her last thought and then nothing.  
She woke up in the midst of fog and silence and she knew that was the afterlife. She stood up and began to walk. She had no expectation about what was in store for her, she didn’t hope her last gestures of heroism could delete her useless days in Sakaar, but still she was content. She had seen Asgard just another time, she had helped Thor fighting Hela, she had defended the last Asgardians. She had died as a warrioress. She had had the chance to be a Valkyrie again.  
And still, there she was. When the fog started fading, she found herself in the middle of a path. In front of her, on the top of an hill, a golden palace, surrounded by impressive and shining walls appeared. This was so magnificent, even more than the superb buildings that had made great Asgard. Brunnhilde knew that was Valhalla, she felt it inside her soul.  
She sped up her pace to reach the golden gate of the palace. She saw no one. This was a bit strange. Was not the Valkyries duty to meet the ones who died as heroes and lead them to the halls of eternal joy? There was no one around. For the first time she felt something similar to anxiety. Was this a terrible joke?  
“They sent me to welcome you, you know. Maybe they feared you would be a little… emotional.”  
Brunnhilde smirked. The Trickster’s velvety and persuasive voice was impossible to forget.  
His presence increased her concern. The Trickster in Valhalla? It seemed so improbable. And Thor? Where was her king?  
Loki showed himself in the light. He looked younger, but he hadn’t lost his smart attitude and his “irreverent” insolence.  
“If you are worried about what place is this, I’ll reassure you: this is Valhalla. And regarding the big oaf, I tell you he’s still alive. He is fighting Thanos, on Midgard. I’ll have to wait him for a while.”  
Brunnhilde understood. The Trickster had died for his brother-lover and gained his rightful place in Valhalla.  
“So he was right. You were not so bad, after all.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“His heart must be broken. He saw you die for the third time.”  
“I didn’t choose to die, I would like to be still alive, with him. But he is the only one able to defeat Thanos. If not him, who?”  
Loki was right. Still, she felt a lot for the King. He had lost everything he loved.  
“I should have come here only to meet him, you know? And this is not going to happen anytime soon. However, someone asked me… to prepare you. Someone who cares for you so much.”  
A shiver ran down her back. Could it be…? She didn’t dare to hope.  
“But if they are not here in Valhalla, who is worthy to be?”, she thought.  
The Trickster smiled so cunningly.  
“They are here, Valkyrie, they waited for you all this time.”

He looked up and pointed to the walls and she finally saw them. The glorious Army of the Valkyries was in front of her, on the top of the hill, in front of Valhalla’s gates, as fierce as they always were, on their winged horses.  
And then one of them broke away from the group, get off the horse and head towards her. Oh, she would have recognized that proud and elegant posture in a thousand.  
“I told you, you are being emotional…Ah, sentiment!”, said the Trickster before disappearing.  
He was right, she had begun to cry silently almost without realizing it.  
There she was, coming toward her, as beautiful, strong and shining as she remembered her, Callisto, the companion who took Hela’s sword in her place, her mate, her sister, her lover, beautiful and fearless Callisto.  
And then there was only an embrace Brunhilde hoped would never end.


End file.
